


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by susieboo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Snow, Vaginal Fingering, domestic hollstein, holiday sex, yes that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieboo/pseuds/susieboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, and how do you suggest we go about having sex 'in the spirit of the season'?"<br/>"Oh, I don't know... put on a holiday station in the background, do it under the tree, creative use of Christmas lights..."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Laura's cold. Carmilla has the perfect way to warm her up.</p>
<p>[Hollstein. Shameless smut. Not much of a plot, if I'm being totally honest.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

"Cold, cold, cold, cold cold cold cold..."

 

Laura's teeth were chattering as she and Carmilla forced their way up their sidewalk, through five inches of snow and at least two inches of ice below that. She was moving so fast that Carmilla was worried she'd slip on the ice and fall, but she didn't. Hugging her arms, desperate to get inside their nice, heated house, Laura sped ahead of her more cold-tolerant girlfriend. Finally reaching the porch, she shoved her hand inside her jeans pocket, numb, gloved fingers fumbling around for their house key. She finally found it, and unlocked the door and threw it open in one swift motion, slamming it shut behind her so as not to let the cold air into the house, leaving Carmilla on the front steps.

 

Carmilla chuckled to herself, opening the door and walking in behind Laura. She wasn't surprised to see that Laura had already dropped her bag and shed her coat, pulling off her sweater over her head as she ran to the stairs.

 

"I'm gonna get a hot shower, okay, Carm?" she called, not waiting for an answer as she ran up to the bathroom, leaving her sweater on the landing, starting to unzip her jeans as she disappeared out of sight.

 

"Okay!" Carmilla yelled back, hearing the bathroom door click shut and the water start running. She laughed again, taking off her own coat and moving to pick up Laura's dark red sweater, the one with the hideous patchwork reindeer on it. Laura had tried to explain the appeal of wearing ugly sweaters on purpose to her a couple weeks earlier, but Carmilla still hadn't really understood. She'd just nodded and said "I get it" to get Laura to stop talking. Still, she had to admit, on Laura, it _did_ look pretty cute. Maybe it was because all of Laura's sweaters tended to be three or even four sizes too big for her, making them hang down around her knees, the sleeves miles too long. Of course, Laura could've worn a paper bag and Carmilla probably would've thought she looked cute.

 

The snow continued to fall in the freezing December night. As Carmilla went to the window to close the curtains, she saw that their footprints had already been filled in by snow. She paused to watch the snowflakes fall, silently, peacefully, the neighborhood's Christmas lights reflecting off of the white blanket that covered the ground, making the snow shine with red, blue, and green. Carmilla loved winter. She loved the way snow looked at night, she loved all lights people put up -- and mostly, she loved that every mosquito that had ever bit her was now in Hell where it belonged. Laura, on the other hand, only liked one thing about winter -- Christmas. Laura adored Christmas. She had many happy memories of it, celebrating with her father and her friends. Before Laura, Carmilla had no happy Christmas memories. Now, in this post-Laura life, she was able to enjoy Christmas. Maybe even get a little excited about it.

 

Drawing the curtains closed, Carmilla paused, thinking to herself, as an idea occurred to her. Slowly, a mischievous smile crept across her pale face, and she quickly and silently made her way up the stairs, undoing the buttons on her blouse as she went.

* * *

 

When she reached the bathroom door, she knocked lightly on it, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the still running water. Steam was seeping out from under the door.

 

"Mind if I come in to talk, cupcake?" she called.

 

"Come on in," Laura replied, sounding like she was trying not to swallow water. 

 

Carmilla opened the bathroom door, closing it behind her. Steam filled the room in its entirety, the mirror entirely fogged over. The shower curtain was still closed. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Carmilla asked, taking off her blouse, letting it fall to the floor, before moving to unzip her black jeans.

 

"Better," Laura said, "though I'm pretty sure my internal temperature has reached below zero."

 

"Well, get used to it," Carmilla said. She took her black hair out of its bun, letting it fall down around her shoulders. She stepped out of her jeans. "The weather guy said it's supposed to be like this until after New Year's."

 

Laura groaned. "God, winter weather sucks. It's really too bad Christmas has to be at such a crappy time of year. Maybe they should move it to April, I'd like that..."

 

Carmilla chuckled, now only in her red bra and matching panties, pulling back the shower curtain. "Oh, I bet you would."

 

Laura yelped slightly in surprise when the curtain opened, quickly shifting her gaze to Carmilla. Carmilla's own gaze lingered on Laura, trailing down her naked body, gleaming as the water ran down it. 

 

"Jesus, Carm, you scared me!" Laura said, though now she was laughing, relaxing a little bit.

 

"Sorry," Carmilla purred. "Want me to make it up to you...?"

 

Laura laughed, blushing a bit, her cheeks turning red. Or maybe that was just from the hot water. "You're terrible."

 

"Come on, cupcake. We can get into the spirit of the season."

 

Laura raised an eyebrow, amused. "Okay, and how do you suggest we go about having sex 'in the spirit of the season'?"

 

"Oh, I don't know... " Carmilla said, slowly reaching behind her to unhook her bra. "Put on a holiday station in the background, do it under the tree, creative use of Christmas lights..."

 

Laura laughed again, playfully turning the shower nozzle to spray Carmilla a bit, who gasped and moved away in surprise, before she laughed, too. Carmilla shed the dark red bra, her breasts bouncing just a bit as they were freed from their fabric confinement, before letting her underwear slide down around her legs, stepping out of them as they hit the floor. She grinned at Laura, raising an eyebrow, as if daring her to decide what to do.

 

Almost immediately, with only a moment's hesitation, Laura grabbed Carmilla and pulled her into the shower, closing the curtain behind them. Carmilla had barely even a chance to gloat before Laura's lips were pressed to her breasts, taking her nipple into her mouth. Carmilla sighed quietly, sliding a hand over Laura's long, wavy hair as she felt her nipple harden in her mouth, her warm, wet tongue massaging the sensitive tip. Laura gave equal attention to the other breast, a hand sliding over Carmilla's skin, sucking gently. 

 

Laura pulled away to catch her breath, lustful eyes moving down Carmilla's body, before pulling Carmilla back a bit so they were pressed against each other, the hot water running over them both. Grinning at one another, their lips met in a heated, rushed kiss, Carmilla biting at Laura's lower lip. Laura ran her hands through Carmilla's dark curls, breathing a bit ragged as their bodies curved against each other, holding each other tightly. 

 

Without a word, Carmilla pressed Laura against the shower wall, her back against the cold tile. Carmilla kissed her again, kissing her way from her lips to down her neck to behind her ear, enjoying the tiny whimpers and moans Laura let out, before slipping a hand between Laura's legs. Laura was already wet, Carmilla's fingers slipping easily inside of her. Laura moaned again, louder this time, Carmilla watching her face carefully, wanting to witness every single gasp and sigh of pleasure. Carmilla's fingers worked slowly inside of her, rubbing over her clit, as she pressed her lips to the crook of Laura's neck. Kissing at the exposed skin, she let her fingers lightly massage her clit a bit more, before becoming a bit more forceful, wanting to bring Laura to absolute ecstasy. She brought her fingers out, massaging her skin gently, now biting and sucking at her neck, feeling Laura shake slightly with indulgence. Slowly, she pulled away from Laura's neck.

 

Laura was panting now, face pink and mouth dropped open, clearly desperate for Carmilla. Carmilla smiled at her, pecking her lips gently before bringing her fingers up to her own lips, wetting her fingertips with her tongue, tasting Laura, before sliding one finger all the way inside of her, slowly, gently.

 

Laura cried out, a high-pitched sound she was almost embarrassed to have made at all. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, she could only gasp and moan as Carmilla added another finger, before slowly beginning to move them up and down, feeling every part of her. Dark, intense eyes watching Laura with great satisfaction, Carmilla continued to move her fingers inside of her, before she finally found her sweet spot. Laura gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. Grinning, Carmilla took her wrist into her hand, pulling her hand away.

 

"Don't hold back, cupcake," she said, voice low as she continued rubbing at Laura's g-spot, kissing her lips again. "I want to hear what I can do to you..."

 

"Oh, God, Carm..."

 

Her whole body trembling with pleasure, Laura felt her knees go weak as she reached her climax, Carmilla's fingers still inside of her. Panting, face flushed, she leaned her head against Carmilla's shoulder.

 

"That..." she panted, "was amazing..."

 

Carmilla didn't remove her fingers, still rubbing gently as Laura rode out her orgasm. "It doesn't have to be over..."

 

Laura lifted up her head, slowly regaining her breath, before whispering with a playful lilt to her voice, "You're never satisfied, are you?"

 

"Never," she confirmed with a grin, before lowering herself to her knees. Laura still wet, still throbbing from her orgasm, Carmilla put her mouth on her, tongue effortlessly slipping inside of her. Knowing exactly what Laura liked, exactly what she needed to do to make her scream, she gently, slowly, traced her tongue around her clit, teasing her. Laura's legs shook, Laura gripping at the wall as if afraid she may collapse. Camilla let her tongue dart in and out of her wet folds, enjoying the high-pitched cries Laura let out as she continued to tease her, before finally giving into her own desires. She flicked her tongue against her clit just a few more times, relishing every moment of it, every moan Laura emitted.

 

Gently, she pulled away, moving her hands up to Laura's hips, whispering, "Lie down, it'll be easier..." Laura was quick to obey, lying with her back on the wet shower floor, the warm water pouring over her for just a second before Carmilla pulled down the showerhead. Moving so she could lean over Laura, one knee on either side of her, she let the water run over her pussy, Laura letting out a soft moan as the water gently massaged her clit. Slowly, Carmilla moved the showerhead up and down, watching as Laura writhed in pleasure, hips bucking up slightly, desperate for more. 

 

"Please..." she whispered, voice shaking. "Please, God..."

 

Obliging to her request, Carmilla continued holding the water over her, letting it massage her, before using her free hand to slide her fingers inside of her again. This was almost too much for Laura, whose hips raised against Carmilla's touch involuntarily, wanting her deeper inside of her, wanting her rougher. Carmilla got the message, and began rubbing Laura faster, encouraging her as she raised her hips again. They seemed to be perfectly in sync, Laura's hips moving with Carmilla's fingers, causing Laura to gasp and pant, the water running over her pussy and Carmilla's fingers, her entire body tensing with pleasure. 

 

"I--I'm gonna--"

 

Carmilla took this as an invitation to continue, fingers darting in and out of her, rubbing against her clit. Her wetness throbbing, Laura felt herself dissolving into pleasure, her whole body going slack as she screamed out. Carmilla slowly brought out her fingers, now craving some satisfaction of her own. Seeing Laura in such ecstasy had long since gotten her wet, but she'd held off on tending to herself until now.

 

Slowly, she removed the showerhead from Laura, instead moving it so the water was now running over her own pussy. Carmilla closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she felt her pussy throbbing, knowing she wouldn't last long. Laura, still lying back on the shower floor, watched her lover as she pleasured herself. Almost absentmindedly, she slid just one finger inside of herself, massaging over her clit, aroused by seeing Carmilla looking so obscene. The more Carmilla moaned and gasped, the more aroused Laura became. Soon, she was rubbing herself almost as hard as Carmilla had been rubbing her just a minute ago, watching Carmilla, fixated.

 

Carmilla reached her orgasm quickly, within minutes of starting, and slowly turned her gaze up to Laura, who was still pleasuring herself. Setting down the showerhead, Carmilla took Laura's hand in her own, guiding her, wanting to be the one to bring her to ecstasy for the third time. Gazes locked, Carmilla guided Laura's fingers over and around her clit, watching her as she let out a soft moan, bleeding into tiny whimpers and gasps as she came. Her body finally slack, she lay on the shower floor, gasping as she stared up at Carmilla. She smiled, still trying to catch her breath, and reached a hand up to cup her face, kissing her. 

 

* * *

 

Laura and Carmilla lay in bed, still unclothed and tangled up in their blankets, watching as the snow fell out their window. Hair still damp from the shower, Laura leaned over to kiss Carmilla's neck absentmindedly. They hadn't said a word, just lying here in quiet contentment, simply enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. 

 

Finally, Laura spoke.

 

"Merry Christmas, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this bit of vampire/human lesbian holiday sex! (How much do you want to bet that porno actually exists, somewhere?) Any comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
